The invention relates to a pile-driving arrangement for driving piles both below and above water. The arrangement includes a housing, a motion chamber in the housing, and an impact body guided for upward and downward displacement in the motion chamber. A pressure fluid cylinder is arranged on the housing or else on the impact body and contains a piston coupled with either the impact body or the housing, respectively. Pressure fluid conduits connect the pressure fluid cylinder with a pressure fluid source via a direction-changing device.
Federal Republic of Germany Offenlegungsschrift 1,955,300 discloses a pile-driving arrangement of this type connected via pressure fluid conduits with a power station located on land, on a ship or on a working platform, the abovewater power station furnishing driving fluid to the pile-driving arrangement. However, when pile-driving arrangements are used at great depths considerable difficulties arise. Long fluid conduits are needed. The low temperature of the surrounding water raises the fluid viscosity and makes for considerable friction losses, i.e., power losses. Additionally, the long fluid conduits due to their own weight and/or the effect of strong underwater currents can easily break, and in addition easily become caught on underwater objects.